pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
IL006: Clefairy and the Moon Stone
is the 6th episode of Pokémon: Indigo League. Synopsis Brock has joined Ash and Misty on the journey. On their way to the next city, the heroes meet a scientist named Seymour, who believes the Pokémon they saw, a Clefairy, was from the space. After going in the tunnels of Mt. Moon, they discover Team Rocket, who attempt to capture Pokémon. Though they are defeated, they plan to take the most prized possession: the Moon Stone. Will the heroes be able to guard the Moon Stone from Team Rocket? Episode Plot The episode begins with Ash, Brock, Misty and Pikachu walking along a path towards Cerulean City. They suddenly hear a scream and find a flock of Zubat attacking a man. Ash has Pikachu use ThunderShock to send the Zubat flying back into the cave. A grateful Seymour springs to his feet and hugs Ash so tightly that Pikachu uses ThunderShock to break free. The man then begins to thank Ash through poetry and then reveals his name to be Seymour, Seymour the Scientist. They then go inside the cave where they see the inside of the cave light up, with many Paras planting their mushrooms and a Sandshrew, exhausted as the lights are drying it out. Misty asks Seymour why someone would attack the cave and Seymour then begins to explain his theory about the Moon Stone, stating that the Moon Stone is from outer space and helps to increase the power of the Pokémon, again using poetry to express himself. Misty states that is an original theory and after Ash nervously agrees with Seymour's theory, a Clefairy hops past holding a small rock. Ash attempts to capture Clefairy but is stopped by Seymour, explaining that Clefairy should be allowed to live in the cave. Clefairy, who has gone down a side tunnel, cries out for help and is shown in a dead end, with the shadow of Team Rocket's Meowth shown over it. Ash then realizes that Team Rocket is behind the lights in the cave and, after doing their introduction, they admit to their plans to steal the Moon Stone to power up their Pokémon. Jessie and James state that Ash is only jealous because they won't allow him to join them, with Ash declaring that he would never join Team Rocket. A battle then ensues, with Team Rocket sending out Ekans and Koffing, with Ash sending out Butterfree and Brock sending out his new Zubat, which he announces he caught when entering the cave. Koffing uses Smog, which is blown away by Butterfree and Zubat's Whirlwind attacks. Ekans uses its Bite attack on Butterfree and Koffing its Tackle on Zubat. Meowth is shown sneaking away as Zubat uses Supersonic. A confused Ekans and Koffing begin to attack themselves, much to the shock of Jessie and James. Ash capitalizes on Team Rocket's lack of focus by commanding Butterfree to use Whirlwind, which results in powerful winds that cause Ekans and Koffing to slam into their owners. Jessie and James are lifted off the air and are promptly blown out of the cave. Ash and Brock, however, notice that Meowth was not blown away with Team Rocket. Clefairy is then shown leaving the cave, with Misty and Seymour following close behind. Meowth then reappears on a narrow bridge, with Clefairy jumping off and hitting Misty, causing her and Seymour to fall into some water. Meowth follows but is quickly defeated by Misty's Staryu, after Swift and Water Gun. Misty then recalls Staryu and then episode cuts to the evening, with Brock feeding Zubat and then Butterfree with Pokémon food. Seymour tries the Pokémon food, stating it's 'not bad'. Ash also tries some, although he does not like the taste. Pikachu is then shown talking to Clefairy and, when Ash notices, the two leave with Ash, Misty, Brock and Seymour following. They find and enter another cave, where they find the core of the Moon Stone, sparkling in the moonlight. Clefairy puts a small piece of the Moon Stone at the base of the core, with the small pieces lighting up. The Clefairy then begin to jump and twirl, in unison, around the Moon Stone, except for the Clefairy that Ash, Misty, Brock, Seymour and Pikachu followed. Pikachu then attempts to tell Ash the reason the Clefairy like the Moon Stone. They eventually realize that Pikachu is telling them that Clefairy pray to the Moon Stone, with Seymour then stating that his theory is surely true. Team Rocket then re-appears and challenge the gang once again, for the Moon Stone. A nervous Seymour stands up to Team Rocket and runs towards them, but he is tripped up by Meowth, losing his glasses in the process. Jessie and James once again bring out Koffing and Ekans, with Pikachu and Onix being used by Ash and Brock. Jessie tells Ekans to dive underground whilst Koffing uses Smokescreen to cause a distraction. Ash brings out Pidgeotto to blow the Smokescreen away and the gang realize that Team Rocket have dug a large hole and escaped with the Moon Stone. Brock has Onix follow them down the hole and the three run out of the cave. A Clefairy hands Seymour his glasses and Seymour tell them that they should be trying to get the Moon Stone back. Jessie, James, Meowth, Ekans, and Koffing are then shown sliding down the mountain with the Moon Stone, laughing at their successful steal. Their joy is ended by Onix, who knocks the villains off their platform after emerging from the ground. Seymour and the Clefairy then appear out of the whole and all the Clefairy then begin to use Metronome, waving their fingers in the air. Ash, Misty, Brock, Seymour, Jessie, James and Meowth look on and watch, waiting to see what happens, with Misty and Seymour talking in line with the Clefairy's Metronome. The Metronome causes an explosion, with Team Rocket blasting off into the distance. The Clefairy's Metronome is then shown to have caused a hole to appear in the ground and the core of the Moon Stone to have seemingly been destroyed. Pieces of the Moon Stone then begin to fall out of the sky and some land on some of the Clefairy, causing them to evolve into Clefable. The episode then cuts to Clefairy and Clefable dancing around the core of the Moon Stone back inside the cave. Seymour then announces his intentions to live with the Clefairy and Clefable as it was his dream to find the Moon Stone and that, one day, he will travel into space with them. Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu then leave the cave and Seymour behind, with Seymour, the Clefairy and Clefable waving them off. The three continue to walk towards Cerulean City where they see a sign pointing them in the right direction. Misty seems to be quite upset about this. Brock, however, notices that someone has written on the sign. Ash takes a closer look and sees that it was Gary, who had written that Ash 'is a loser'. An angry Ash then runs off to try and catch up with Gary, with Misty, Brock and Pikachu running after him. Debuts Character *Seymour Pokémon *Staryu (Misty's) *Zubat (Brock's) *Clefairy *Clefable *Paras Moves *Dig *Whirlwind *Bite *Supersonic *Swift *Water Gun *Metronome *Explosion Item *Moon Stone Quotes :"You want a rock? Take one of these, then get lost." - Brock :"Get lost? How rude." - Jessie :"Let's teach him manners." - James :"A Zubat!"﻿ - Ash :"I captured it just before we got into the cave." - Brock :"Aw, I should've caught one." - Ash :"Bye Meowth. Have a nice drip." - Misty after beating Meowth with her Staryu :"Hey! Is everybody alright?" - Ash :"We won't be bothered by Meowth anymore thanks to Misty the Mighty." - Misty :"Ha, did you have a nice trip?" - Meowth after tripping Seymour :"Nice guys always..." -'' Jessie :"...Finish last."'' - James :"We just went from worst to first." ''- Meowth : ''"Well it looks like Team Rocket is..." - Jessie : "Blasting off again." - James : "That was the Metronome." - Meowth : "I give it two thumbs down." - Jessie : "Me too." - James : "Meowth three." - Meowth :"When you do visit outer space, I hope you remember to send us a postcard." - Brock to Seymour :"This road leads to Cerulean City. Well, I guess we're heading the right way. And there's something else scribbled here." - Brock :"Well they say that some kids like to write silly notes on these signs. What's it say? Gary was here? Loser?! Awgh that Gary. I'LL SHOW YOU!" - Ash :"What's the hurry?" - Misty :"He'll never learn." - Brock Trivia *The star appearing when Team Rocket blast off makes its first appearance. *The first evolution by stone in the anime series occurs when pieces of Moon Stone hit the Clefairy, causing them to evolve into Clefable. *The big Moon Stone makes another appearance in a later episode. *Ash makes a reference to the Macarena, a Latin dance craze. *The 'Who's That Pokémon?' in this episode was Clefairy. *Adam Blaustein makes his Pokemon acting debut. Mistakes *When Ash was about to read the sign, he did not have his gloves on. *When Ekans dives underground, its voice from the original Japanese version can be heard immediately after its English voice. *In the English dub, when Ash and Brock fought against Team Rocket, after Koffing used Smog, Brock said Double Team, but his Zubat used Whirlwind instead to clear the smoke. Dub differences *Seymour talks about romance in the Japanese version, while he recites poetry in the English version. *In original version Gary wrote that Ash is a moron while in the English version he wrote that Ash is a loser. Gallery Japanese Title Card IL006- Clefairy and the Moon Stone.png English Title Card IL006 1.jpg A man got attacked IL006 Im006.png Zubat got electrocuted IL006- Clefairy and the Moon Stone 05.png Seymour hugs Ash IL006 Im007.png Pikachu electrocutes Ash and Seymour IL006 2.jpg Seymour's fantasy IL006- Clefairy and the Moon Stone 07.png The Paras plant the mushrooms IL006- Clefairy and the Moon Stone 08.png Seymour researches the stone IL006- Clefairy and the Moon Stone 11.png Zubat uses Supersonic IL006 3.jpg Ekans and Koffig fight each other IL006 4.jpg Brock and Ash won the battle IL006 Im013.png Misty sends out Staryu IL006- Clefairy and the Moon Stone 13.png Staryu uses Water Gun IL006 5.jpg Meowth gets filled by water IL006- Clefairy and the Moon Stone 14.png Brock feeds Zubat IL006 6.jpg Ash tasted some of Pokémon food IL006- Clefairy and the Moon Stone 17.png Ash and friends discovered the Moon Stone IL006 7.jpg The Moon Stone glows IL006- Clefairy and the Moon Stone 18.png Ekans faces Onix IL006 Im017.png Onix appeared and attacks Team Rocket IL006 Im020.png Clefairy use Metronome IL006 Im021.png Seymour sees the pieces of the Moon Stone IL006- Clefairy and the Moon Stone 19.png The Clefairy evolve into Clefable IL006 9.jpg Clefairy and Clefable perform the Moon Dance IL006 Im024.png Gary writes a message saying that Ash is a loser IL006 10.jpg Ash is annoyed by Gary being ahead }} Category:Episodes focusing on Brock Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Pokémon: Indigo League episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Toshiaki Suzuki Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors